FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates in general to an amplifier circuit for radio frequency signals, and more particularly to an amplifier circuit which is capable of automatic gain control (hereinbelow abbreviated to "AGC") by a control signal responsive to the magnitude of the radio frequency signal.